Chlexmas
by josicuervo
Summary: Lexmas rewrite. This one actually makes sense.


A bright light woke him from a deep sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light, forcing himself to lay there for a few moments, reveling in the warmth surrounding him. He stretched languorously, sighing deeply as a feeling of contentment saturated his senses.

It was the unusual feeling of contentment that jarred him awake and he reflexively sat up, his eyes flying around the room in awe. Everything was different, his surroundings completely foreign to him and his heart pounded in his chest as the light brightened before him. He squinted against the brilliance, putting a hand up to shield his eyes and turning his head away in the process.

He did a double take as his eyes fell on the occupant on the other side of the bed, his mouth dropping open in shock. He gazed at her sleeping form, blinking away the shock as light glinted off her blonde hair. His eyes fell to her shoulders, her flawless skin glowing under the vivid light.

"Chloe…? He muttered, reaching out tentatively, his eyes widening as he felt her warmth. Lex gasped, pulling his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"Daddy!!"

Lex started as a small form jumped on him, yelling his name excitedly as he bounced around on the bed. Lex gaped at him, his brow furrowing in confusion as the small child babbled on about pancakes and shopping. His head snapped around as a soft hand touched his arm and he gasped again as his eyes met Chloe's.

"Yes Lex, you did promise him pancakes this morning…" she murmured sleepily. "and you also promised him a Christmas tree and to take him shopping, so you better get moving."

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Pancakes…shopping…" Chloe peered at him questioningly, "You okay, Lex? You look a little peaked…" she asked, reaching out and pressing the back of her hand against his forehead.

Lex pulled away from her hand, his gaze flickering between her and the child still bouncing excitedly on the bed. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded…" he said softly, reclining back against the pillow as he tried to distance himself from the situation.

Chloe frowned at him skeptically, finally nodding and rolling away from him. She stood up slowly and Lex tilted his head at her as she grunted in effort. She stretched her arms over her head then slowly lowered them to rub over her swollen belly, a small smile curving her supple lips as she peered at her stomach.

Lex's eyes widened and once again his mouth dropped open in shock, "Chloe, you're…pregnant…" he gasped.

Chloe snorted at him, raising her brows at him dubiously, "You think?" she asked teasingly.

Lex ignored her sarcasm and continued to gape at her distended stomach, his jaw still hanging open stupidly. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't even blink, a strange warmth rolling in his belly at the sight of her before him. He frowned again, raising his eyes to meet hers, tilting his head at her as she peered at him worriedly.

"How'd that happen?" he whispered, groaning inwardly as her eyes widened in dismay.

Shaking her head at him in disbelief she held her hand out, beckoning the boy off the bed, "Joey, you go dress yourself then play in your room for a little while. I'll be in to retrieve you when we're ready for pancakes."

"Okay, mommy…" he said softly peering up at his mother adoringly. He glanced at Lex hesitantly then back up at his mother questioningly, "What's wrong with daddy? Is he sick?" he asked innocently.

Chloe smiled down at Joey fondly, murmuring reassurances to him as she led him to the door. Once the boy had disappeared into the hallway she closed the door most of the way, slowly turning and walking across the room towards him. She stopped beside the bed, put her hands on her hips and glared down at him expectantly.

"What?" Lex asked innocently, not sure what he should say.

"What is your problem?" she asked huffily.

"Problem? I don't have a problem." He answered cautiously, keeping his eyes focused on her.

"Lex, you're acting nuts. I mean really…you asked me how _this_ happened," she huffed, pointing at her huge belly. "As if you could forget how I ended up pregnant! I'm quite certain that was _you_ sweating and grunting with _me_."

Lex flushed slightly, his eyes closing as a very vivid image flashed through his mind. He gasped softly, his lips parting as he envisioned her naked and writhing beneath him. He licked his lips, almost salivating at the mental picture of him thrusting his hard cock into her, her moans of pleasure reverberating through his psyche.

Chloe watched him in awe, watched him close his eyes as the flush of arousal washed over him. She frowned slightly as his lips parted, his soft gasp igniting a throbbing need in her core. Her eyes widened as he hungrily licked his lips, whatever image he was seeing behind his eyes having an obvious effect on him.

Silently she walked around the bed, stopping beside him and looking him over curiously. His face was flushed, his lips parting further as he panted softly, a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. His shoulders appeared tense, the muscles in his arms bunching slightly as he fisted his hands in the comforter.

Chloe frowned, confusion warring with arousal as she took in his noticeable signs of excitement. She squeezed her legs together against the sudden pulsing in her depths, her breathing quickly matching his in roughness. She leaned over him as best she could without touching him, inhaling his familiar scent and licking her lips in anticipation.

"Lex…" she breathed huskily, bracing herself on his shoulders as she pulled the comforter back and moved to kneel on the bed beside him.

Lex opened his eyes slowly, immediately recognizing the husky undertone of her voice, his breath catching at the jolt of her hands on his shoulders. He looked up and met her smoldering gaze, his cock jumping at the desire flickering in her eyes, his breath catching in his throat as she flushed visibly. He held his breath, remained motionless as she leaned towards him, her tongue stroking over her lips enticingly.

"Lex…you know we only have maybe five minutes…" she eyed him coyly, dipping her head shyly as she tried to straddle him. "So don't you think we should…get going…?"

Lex exhaled loudly, breath rushing from his lungs in relief at her words. He reached out for her, consequences be damned, grasping her by her hips and helping her move over him until she was straddling his lap. He groaned softly as the hard bulge in his pants came into contact with her heat and he thrust upward instinctively, groaning again in helpless pleasure as her curves settled around him.

He braced his hand on her back, leaning forward to reverse their positions, but her hands on his shoulders stopped him, "We can't Lex…it won't work, remember?" she giggled self consciously, "I'm just too big for missionary…"

Lex smiled at her, an adoring, blinding smile, moving his hands up to cup her face gently, "You're beautiful, Chloe…" he breathed fiercely, "Just when I think you can't get anymore beautiful, you prove me wrong."

Chloe grasped his wrists tightly, gasping at the intensity behind his words, tears glistening in her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her. She rolled her eyes at herself, "I'm sorry...I can't…help it…" she muttered as tears overflowed and streamed down her cheeks. "God, I'm such a mess…"

"Mess or not, you're beautiful…" he replied, chuckling softly as he wiped the tears off her face, his gaze soft and loving upon her. His eyes fell on her lips, already wet and begging for his kiss. "Is it okay…" he began, pausing to clear his throat, "Is it safe to kiss you now?"

Chloe giggled, nodding enthusiastically as more tears rolled down her face, "Of course, it's perfectly safe to kiss through happy tears…"

"I'll keep that in mind…for future reference…" he said huskily, leaning forward and settling his lips on hers gently.

He moaned deep in his throat at the first hesitant pressure of her lips on his, swallowing her gasp of pleasure as she instinctively opened for him. He resisted the urge to plunder, instead moving his lips over hers gently, biting and teasing until she moaned in frustration.

"Lex…hurry…" she panted against his lips, rocking her hips invitingly as she tried to urge him on.

Lex growled softly, tilting his head and sucking her upper lip into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of her lip briefly then adjusted his mouth over hers and hesitantly opened for her seeking tongue.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth forcefully, leaning into him as she kissed him hungrily, pulling on his white cotton shirt until he helped her remove it. She sighed into his mouth as she ran her hands over his naked chest, feeling each rippling muscle as he finally devoured her mouth. She wiggled over him, stroking her hands down his chest to the waist band of his pants.

"Lex…" she gasped against his mouth, yanking on his pants insistently, "Off….now…"

Lex released her mouth, helping her maneuver herself backwards on his lap so he could get his pants out of the way. He pushed them off his hips and partway down his thighs, groaning as she wrapped her hand tightly around his cock. He reached for her, blindly trying to push her own pants down over her hips.

"Lex…" she said breathlessly, trying to bring her core closer to his cock. "You already ripped these pants…"

Lex peered at her uncertainly, reaching his hand towards her and cupping her intimately. He chuckled wryly as he slipped his fingers into the large tear in her pants, her slick flesh clinging to his fingers. He pushed into her quivering channel, flicking his thumb over her swollen clit as her head fell back slightly and she rocked on his hand.

Chloe gasped as he stroked her pulsing arousal, allowing herself to enjoy his ministrations briefly before hurriedly pushing his hand out of the way. She moved up his body with surprising agility, pulling the comforter up behind her and wrapping it around them in case they were interrupted. She grasped his cock in her hand, aligning his hardness with her entrance and holding herself up with her free hand on his shoulder.

Lex slouched on the bed, reaching back and moving a pillow out of the way as she prepared to take him onto her body. He put his hands on her hips, groaning loudly as she sunk down on hic cock, her wet heat enveloping him in pleasure. His mind reeled as he watched her bite her lip, a soft whimper escaping from between her lips as she settled over him.

She rocked on him, her swollen belly impeding any hard, fast thrusting. She moaned softly, her sensitive clit rubbing against his pubic bone with the movement of her body. She rocked faster, knowing they could be rudely interrupted at any moment, and not wanting to be left frustrated.

Lex kept his upper body close to hers, holding onto her hips and letting her ride him as she needed, his grip on her hips tightening as her inner muscles quivered around his cock. He gave small upward pushes, thrusting shortly inside her, the added friction causing a burst of pleasure to rush through him. His mind raced as she continued to move over him, his initial disbelief quickly chased off by the contentment and satisfaction of finally having her want him.

He bucked up into her, his cock sliding easily in and out of her heat, his fierce gaze locked with hers as they moved together. He knew he was quickly losing it, but he didn't care, completely lost in thrill of being inside her, of her unmistakable delight of being with him.

Chloe moaned loudly, immediately stifling the sound by leaning forward and biting his shoulder, her inner muscles tightening around his cock as her release rushed towards her. She rocked faster, biting him again as she groaned in pleasure, reaching her hand under her belly to rub her clit more efficiently. She groaned in frustration as her swollen stomach impeded her, her fingers fumbling to reach her clit effectively and she whimpered in distress as he bucked up into her more rapidly.

Lex stroked his hand down her hip and over her thigh, wedging his hand between their bodies to her rub her clit. He grunted as she bit down on his shoulder, her low moan vibrating through him. He thrust up into her erratically, panting helplessly as he felt her tightened around him.

Chloe reared back, meeting his gaze hotly as she felt her orgasm rushing over her, the hard pushes of his cock in her depths and his agile fingers on her clit coalescing and exploding inside her. "Lex…." She hissed, her head falling back as she came around him. "I love you…"

Lex shouted mutely, her words pushing him over the edge as she convulsed on him, her body shuddering and quivering with pleasure. He pushed into her tight channel, remained inside her as her orgasm ran through her, her inner muscles milking his cock rhythmically. He bit his lip hard, swallowing his hoarse cry of release as his cock pulsed and he came inside her.

Lex thought he might pass out from the pleasure, his release powerful, the pleasure of her body unending. He gasped for breath, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him, chuckling as her belly impeded his attempted hug. "I love you, Chloe…" he breathed, his eyes watching her intently as he gauged her reaction to his confession.

She smiled at him softly, squeezing her slick inner muscles around his softening cock as she replied, "I know. I love you too." She sighed contentedly, resting her hands on the small of her back and stretching backwards.

They both started at the small knock on the door, and the small tentative voice on the other side, "Hey…you guys comin'!?" Joey asked innocently.

Lex chuckled, then "Yes, we'll be right there…"

Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation, her own shoulders shaking from the irony of it all, "So, tell me something…"

Lex raised his brows at her expectantly, "What?"

"Whose bright idea was it to have kids again?" she asked dryly.

Lex smiled at her brightly, "Ours, my dear…ours."

**Part: 2**

"Do we have to go to the Kent's party?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes moodily. "I'm not sure I can handle anymore holiday cheer today."

Lex smiled at her fondly from across their bedroom, "I suppose we don't _hav_e to go, but if you want to stay home you'll have to call Martha and give our excuses because I'm not doing it."

Chloe glared at him then said, "Lex that's not fair. I'm tired, my feet hurt and there's no way I can fit into any of my holiday clothes. I'm just too goddamn fat!"

Lex walked across the room and cupped her face in his hands, bending down to place a light kiss on her pouting mouth. "You are not fat, Chloe, so quit insulting yourself."

She shook her head violently, pushing his hands away from her as she walked towards the bathroom, sputtering all the way. "Not fat?! I'm not fat!? For the love of all that is holy, look at me! I'm positively gargantuan! I can't even put my own shoes on anymore!"

Lex stared after her, eyes wide in astonishment over her sudden outburst. After spending the better part of the day shopping with his son, he'd been quite shocked to come home to find Chloe in the midst of a serious temper tantrum. He'd been relieved that he'd already dropped Joey off with the sitter, so he at least didn't have to witness her irrational behavior.

Not that he was going to tell her she was acting unreasonably. Lex smirked to himself, shaking his head as he walked back towards the vanity and picked up his tie. He groaned inwardly as she appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, her fiery gaze reflected in the mirror before him.

Lex whirled around, his mouth gaping open as he stared at her in awe. She had stopped in the doorway, one hand holding onto the door casing, the other resting gently on her stomach. She was turned slightly sideways, her belly prominent, her heavy breasts heaving slightly as she paused to catch her breath after her latest tirade.

And that's how she stood before him…completely, splendidly naked.

Lex had yet to see her unclothed and the sight of her took his breath away. He was utterly amazed by her ripe body, unable to look away, almost incapable of blinking.

Lex had never pretended to be the authority on pregnant women, and since he certainly didn't remember Chloe's previous pregnancy, he didn't have anything to compare her to at this moment. So rather than overanalyze something totally foreign to him, he continued to stare at her openly, his gaze skimming over each individual curve, his breath shuddering into his lungs as he finally found the strength to take a breath.

Chloe simply sustained her glare, watching him as he watched her, her breasts peaked, her hand rubbing over her distended belly soothingly. She stuck her chin out at him stubbornly, "Lex, quit ogling my fatness."

Lex frowned at her, putting down his tie and walking towards her purposefully. He stopped in front of her, raking his gaze down her body then back up again to meet her gaze hotly. He licked his lips, his nostrils flaring excitedly as her green eyes challenged him to argue with her.

He dropped his gaze to her heaving chest then reached a hand out to cup a heavy breast, stroking it lightly, rubbing his palm against her nipple effectively. He felt her hard peak tightened even more from his soft caresses, watched her exposed nipple pebble in excitement at his touch.

She gasped, her mouth parting slightly as she arched into him, pushing her sensitized breast more firmly into his open hand. He tweaked her nipple gently between his fingers, heard her soft moan, a shudder of pleasure rolling over him at the sound.

Lex stepped closer to her, stroking both hands down her body to caress her swollen belly, his fingers rubbing over the smooth skin erotically. He lifted his gaze to hers, his eyes blazing possessively, "Chloe," he muttered thickly. "I've never seen you more gorgeous than you are right now."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "How can you say that?" she asked skeptically. "I'm huge, all stretched and ugly and..." She paused, wrinkling her brow in disgust as she looked down at herself. "Puffy. I'm fucking puffy."

Lex chuckled wryly, bending his head and kissing her neck gently, "I think you're absolutely gorgeous, Chloe." he murmured against her neck. "Seeing you heavy with _my_ child is the most erotic thing I've ever seen. I can't even think about you without getting so hard I ache with it…"

Her head fell back on a moan, her hand moving up to grip his shoulders urgently. "Lex…" she breathed, "I love it when you talk like that…all lascivious and….stuff…"

He chuckled against her neck, licking and biting her pulse point as he cupped the heavy weight of her breasts in his hands. He twirled her nipples with his fingers then stroked a hand down her body to rub her belly once more. He stepped closer to her, gently pressing the hard bulge in his pants against her stomach. "Feel what you do to me."

"Oh God," she choked. "Lex…I need you."

Lex groaned, pulling back and stroking a hand further down her body to the trimmed hair between her thighs. He massaged her sensitive clit, her gasp of pleasure causing his cock to pulse in his pants, her hands flexing erratically on his shoulders.

"Hold onto me Chloe," he muttered huskily, stroking her intimate flesh as he sunk to his knees before her.

Chloe's grip on his shoulders tightened, her fingers digging into his muscles almost painfully as she bent forward slightly, opening her legs wider for his touch. He ducked his head down, maneuvering under her distended stomach to nuzzle her intimate flesh with his mouth.

Lex adjusted his legs under him, bending over further to get a better angle on her clit. He spread her open with his fingers, flicking his tongue over her rapidly, intermittently sucking the tight bundle of nerves gently.

His entire body pulsed with need, his cock hard and throbbing in the confines of his pants. She leaned on him heavily, gasping loudly as he worked her over, her legs shaking slightly from the awkward position.

Lex shifted over slightly, pulling his mouth from her briefly, "Chloe, hold onto the nightstand." He muttered, quickly placing his mouth on her quivering flesh once more.

She removed her hands from his shoulders, shifting forward as she braced herself on the nightstand. She broadened her stance slightly, opening herself further to his exploring mouth, his hands taking advantage of the new position by parting her slick folds more, his agile tongue fluttering over her briskly.

Lex felt her tensing above him, the muscles in her thighs becoming taut as her moans became increasingly louder. She rocked her hips against him, her swollen stomach randomly brushing his smooth scalp, his cock pulsing with the sounds of her pleasure.

He fluttered his tongue on her clit, lapping at the swollen nub, shaking his head against her fiercely. He growled low in his throat, opening his mouth wider and letting the vibrations pulse over her flesh, her keening moan washing over him as she shattered, her orgasm pulsing through her.

He pulled his mouth away from her as her moans quieted, looking up from his worshipping position and meeting her hooded gaze. He licked her wetness from his lips, his nostrils flaring as he thrust his fingers into her heat, stretching her, her inner walls clinging wetly as she quivered around his fingers.

He curled his fingers, pressing into her g-spot meticulously, his gaze intent on hers as her wet channel tightened around his fingers. He moved his thumb, rubbing her clit, effectively pushing her over the edge again, groaning as he watched her face flush with renewed pleasure.

He gently pulled his fingers from her depths, lapping at her core as he moved away from her. He remained on the floor, breathing deeply as he forced back his arousal. He glanced up at Chloe, groaning inwardly as she licked her lips.

"Lex…" Chloe breathed, her sated gaze intent on his flushed face. "Let me do you now…"

Lex shook his head, "It's okay, baby. I can wait until later."

Chloe frowned at him sulkily, "C'mon, Lex…"

Lex stood up, straightening his clothes and adjusting his erection in his pants. "We don't have anymore time to spare, Chloe. We're going to be late as it is and waiting a few hours for you won't kill me."

Chloe sighed resignedly, "Are you sure?" she asked softly, reaching her hands out towards the bulge in his pants. "Because I'd be happy to help you out…"

Lex stepped back, effectively dodging her agile hands, his face now tense as he controlled his urge to bury himself inside her willing heat. "I'm fine, baby, you just put some clothes on and meet me downstairs. I'll go start the Jeep…" he said hurriedly as he walked quickly towards the door.

"Chicken…" she muttered to his retreating back, chuckling to herself wryly as she watched him leave the room. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you…later."

Chloe nodded, winking at her reflection in the mirror as she went in search of appropriate holiday attire -- in the correct pregnant size -- gargantuan.

Lex forgot his tie, but they were only fifteen minutes late for the party.

Lex had thought about the events of the day during the ride to the Kent's. His waking up to the life of middle class America had been a serious jolt to his system, but he found himself feeling content rather than anxious. He kept catching himself peering at Chloe adoringly at random moments and he finally had to shake his head in amusement at how sappy he'd become in the last twelve hours.

His one reservation had been the realization that he and Chloe had gotten together after he had dropped out o the Senate race. She'd told him that his getting shot had changed him for the better and in doing so he'd made her love him. Hearing this from her had him shaking his head in disbelief because he refused to believe that Chloe wouldn't have loved him just as much if he was still a driven, passionate billionaire.

He shrugged as he got out of the Jeep and walked around to help Chloe out. It didn't really matter now anyway. This is where he'd ended up and as long as he was with Chloe, everything was right with the world. He smiled to himself blissfully as he opened her door, holding his hand out and sighing softly as she immediately put her hand in his.

She looked at him peculiarly, "You okay, Lex?" she asked softly. "You have that strange look on your face again."

"Never better, baby, never better." He responded as he helped her out of the Jeep. He put an arm around her waist as they walked to the door, keeping her tight to his side as they rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

Lex found himself holding his breath, his stomach clenching as the door swung open to reveal a bespectacled Jonathon Kent. Lex exhaled loudly as he returned Jonathon's wide grin, reaching his hand out to shake his enthusiastically.

"Lex! Chloe! So glad you could make it!" Jonathon said jovially, ushering them into the house and enveloping Chloe in a hug. "You look positively radiant, my dear!"

Chloe giggled as she extricated herself from his embrace, smiling up at him good naturedly, "Thank you, Jonathon, I only wish I could say I felt that way at this point."

Martha appeared at her husband's elbow, smiling at them fondly as she too hugged Chloe, replying, "I can imagine you must be getting fed up with the miracle of life."

She pulled back, holding Chloe by her arms as she looked her up and down, smirking knowingly as she continued. "But I must say you do look absolutely radiant…and well loved, I might add."

Chloe blushed slightly, "Oh stop…" she stammered.

Martha laughed, releasing Chloe and stepping over the stand in front of Lex, "Lex…" she murmured, raising her brows at him teasingly. She cupped his face in her hands and Lex's eyes widened as Martha Kent pulled his head down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Martha chortled with laughter as she released him, winking at him and walking away merrily. Jonathon laughed at his wife's theatrics, "You better watch out for my wife, Lex. I think she's got her eye on you…" he teased.

Lex touched his fingers to his lips skeptically, "I'll try not to get left in a room alone with her then…" he muttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "Sure you won't…"

Lex peered at her quizzically, frowning slightly until she poked him in the side, her eyes crinkling in amusement, "Relax, Lex. The only one you should fear being in a room alone with, is me. And we have all night…" She winked at him suggestively.

Lex grinned at her lasciviously, "Well…since you put it that way…"

Jonathon cleared his throat, eyeing them skeptically as they leered at each other, "You two try to behave for a little while. It's best to make the rounds before attempting to sneak off because that lessens the odds of anyone going looking for you."

Chloe gaped at Jonathon, "Jonathon Kent…are you talking from experience?" she asked incredulously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He responded smoothly. "Clark and Lois were looking for you earlier. I think they're in the dining room getting some refreshments."

Chloe and Lex chuckled as Jonathon walked away, both of them a little stunned at the indiscretion that Jonathon had alluded to. The idea of Jonathon and Martha Kent getting caught bumping uglies in a public place was too comical to imagine and all they could do was shake their heads in dazed amazement.

Slowly they made their way towards the dining room, greeting people as they passed them, stopping now and then to trade pleasantries and well wishes. By the time they made it to the dining room Lex was slightly overwhelmed by all the genuine smiles pointed in his direction. He'd gotten so used to negativity all the positive responses were almost too much to handle.

"Lex! Chloe!"

Lex looked up, his gaze settling on the electric smile of Clark Kent and the brunette by his side waving her hands at them enthusiastically. They made their way over to them and his chest swelled at the warmth in the younger man's eyes.

"Lex," Clark greeted him, holding his hand out expectantly.

Lex looked at Clark's hand curiously, pausing briefly before finally reaching out and grasping it firmly. Clark smiled at him, gripping his hand tightly as Lex tried to step back, pulling him closer into a half hug. "It's good to see you, Lex…" he said happily.

Once again Lex's eyes widened in shock, smiling faintly as he returned the half hug, slapping Clark on the back fondly. He'd grown so accustomed to Clark's accusations and hostility, the state of their relationship in this new reality was a pleasant surprise.

"Oh break it up, you two…"

Lex pulled away, letting go of Clark's hand and smiling at the chronically sarcastic brunette who just happened to be running her hands over Chloe's belly. "Hello Lois," he said dryly. "If you're quite finished, I'd appreciate it if you'd quit fondling my wife."

Lois raised her brows at him, "I'll fondle whatever I want, Luthor, so consider yourself warned…"

Clark chuckled, shaking his head as he responded, "Now, now, Lois. Please try to behave."

Lois rolled her eyes at him mockingly, "I'll behave as long as _he_ does…he knows better than to interfere with my bonding with my future niece."

"That would be cousin, Lois…" Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Lois peered at her huffily, "Whatever. I still get to be Aunt Lois and if I want to say hello to my niece, I will."

"You mean, nephew, Lois." Lex interrupted.

"No, I meant niece, but nice try." Lois answered.

"Would both of you just cut it out." Chloe huffed. "Lois, it's been years already. Are you ever going to let it go?"

Lex and Lois both glanced at Chloe questioningly, "Let what go?" they said in unison.

Chloe gaped at them in astonishment, frowning at what must've been their deliberately obtuse question. "Let what go??" she asked incredulously. "Uh…hello…muffin peddler…does that ring any bells?"

Clark laughed sharply, quickly covering his amusement with a loud cough as Lois glared at him, "That's not funny, Smallville." She said haughtily.

Clark frowned at her, "Now don't start that Smallville shit, Lois. You know how I feel about that…"

Chloe grabbed Lex's hand, pulling him out of his reverie. He looked down at her questioningly, silently inquiring what she wanted with his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he noted the naughty glint in her eye and he let her lead him from the room, their departure completely unnoticed by the bickering couple.

Lex followed Chloe through the crowd towards the back of the house. She led him to a closed door in the far corner, opening is quickly and pushing him inside. A desk and chair were the only furnishings in the room the only light being that of a small lamp in the corner.

Lex gazed around the room skeptically, "Chloe, I don't know if this is really appropriate for…"

Chloe pulled her shirt over her head, effectively interrupting Lex's train of thought by exposing her overflowing breasts framed in black silk. "Of course, this is appropriate," She murmured huskily, dropping her shirt on the chair as she stalked towards him. "This is, after all, quite likely the very same place our baby was conceived…remember?"

Lex's jaw dropped, "Come again?" he queried seriously.

Chloe laughed seductively, stepping closer to him and undoing his belt skillfully. "Oh don't worry, love, I plan on it…"

Lex bent towards her, catching her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth hungrily as she unfastened his pants and pushed them out of the way. He groaned into her mouth at the first touch of her soft hands on his erection, deepening the kiss as arousal saturated him.

Chloe moved backwards towards the desk, Lex following willingly as their tongues danced voraciously, lips clinging, hands stroking. They stopped by the desk and Chloe pulled away from him, panting heavily, eyes heavy with desire.

Lex grunted as she bent over, taking his cock into her hot mouth and sucking fiercely for a moment before awkwardly straightening again. She snorted in disgust, "That's all I got baby…bending over just isn't my thing as of late…"

Lex chuckled, "Don't worry about it, baby…I want you anyway you're able."

Chloe nodded agreeably, turning around and pulling her long skirt up to bunch around her waist. She bent over the desk, clutching her skirt in her hands and bracing herself as best she could. She tilted her head at him, smiling coyly, "Does this look familiar?" she purred.

Lex swallowed audibly, her swollen arousal glistening at him tauntingly. He stepped forward quickly, nudging her intimate flesh with the head of cock, his moan of pleasure his only response.

Chloe pushed back against him, bumping her hot sex on his erection invitingly. "Please Lex…I need you."

Lex pushed into her, his gaze intent on his hard cock as he sunk into her yielding flesh. He grunted as she tightened around him, her channel already quivering deliciously. "God…" he muttered thickly. "You're so hot…for me…"

Chloe snorted, gasping at the fullness of having him inside her, "It's the hormones…" she retorted.

Lex laughed, "Oh…good to know…" he responded, pulling out slightly then gradually pushing back into her. He groaned as he wet channel fluttered around his hardness, her soft mew of satisfaction reverberating throughout him.

"It won't take much…" she grunted as she shuddered beneath him, bringing her skirt up and biting down on it to muffle her whimpers of pleasure.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on her hips tightening as he resisted the urge to pound into her, not wanting to push her belly into the desk. He groaned louder as she rolled her hips, his cock pulsing urgently, his balls tightening as he forced his release back.

He was too far gone to handle any real thrusting, the small movements of her pushing back against him enough to drive him directly to coming too soon. He clenched his jaw, grunting with the exertion of holding himself back, leaning forward and biting her shoulder desperately.

He reached around, maneuvering his hand underneath her belly to rub at her clit. He fumbled briefly, her belly pressing on his arm branding him, stealing his breath, cutting his last thread of control.

His fingers stroked her, he pushed into her, burying his cock in her quivering depths. He froze, pleasure radiating through him, his fingers flicking her clit agilely. She gasped loudly, her body tensing, her arms shaking as he worked her over.

He felt her wet channel contract. Heard her soft mews of pleasure. Felt her push back against him tightly, her ass quivering against his pelvis. Heard her moaning and grunting as her orgasm pulsed, as she convulsed beneath him.

He shouted mutely, his vision whiting out as his release washed over him, her contracting inner muscles pushing him over the edge. He bit down on her shoulder, growling desperately as he came, his cock pulsing, his arms moving around her, his hands stroking over her stomach possessively.

He continued to hold her, supporting her as they slowly came down from their pleasure, their panting breaths filling the room.

After a few minutes she squirmed beneath him, pushing back against him. He pulled back, groaning as he pulled his softening cock from her depths.

He helped her straighten up, adjusting her skirt down around her body. He picked up her shirt, handing it to her then helping her to put it on, her sated brain slowing her movements, her contagious goofy grin of satisfaction causing him to chuckle reflexively.

She sighed deeply, contentedly, kissing him sweetly as they walked to the door. "I love you." She breathed.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, gazing down at her adoringly, "I love you too, baby."

He watched her closely as she smiled at him, her eyes alight with love. Then confusion. Dread. Resigned understanding.

He felt his stomach clench, his heart flutter, his breath once again caught in his throat as various emotions flitted across her face. "Chloe…what's wrong?"

She frowned slightly, sighing in disgust as she peered up at him ironically. "I…uh…" she paused, bending over slightly and squirming in discomfort, "I think my water…just broke…"

Lex's eyes widened in horror, "Oh God. What do we do?"

Chloe snorted, "We go to the hospital, Lex…please don't have another melt down like this morning. I'm going to need someone to shout at soon…"

Lex laughed, opening the door and ushering her out into the hallway. He helped her make her way slowly towards the front of the house, guiding her through the crowd as they maneuvered towards the door.

Chloe stopped, bending over and inhaling sharply, her face twisted in pain, "Lex…" she groaned, "We better hurry. I don't think this one's going to wait much longer…"

Lex rubbed her back, scanning the crowd for assistance as she breathed through the contraction.

He caught Clark's eyes across the room, "Clark…" he whispered, not wanting to alert everyone at the party of the impending birth. "A little help here would be nice..."

Clark darted over to them, glancing at Chloe worriedly, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lex smiled at him reassuringly as he wrapped Chloe in her long coat, "Looks like the baby's in a hurry all of a sudden. Think you could give Chloe a…lift?"

Clark smirked knowingly, stooping down and picking Chloe up into his arms and making his way out the front door with Lex close behind. They walked to the Jeep, moving to the far side. Clark glanced at Lex, "Will you be along shortly?" he asked breathlessly, "Because I don't know how much of the birthing thing I can take…"

"I'll be right behind you, Clark. Now get going." Lex blinked and they were gone.

He climbed into the Jeep and started the engine, putting the vehicle into gear and pulling away from the curb, his laughter and excitement evident in his words.

"We're having a baby…"

_Interlude_

Lex spent the drive to the hospital going over the events of the day.

He'd faced so many contradicting emotions in such a short period of time, he was left feeling slightly confused, but at the same time unbelievably content.

It was partly the unfamiliar contentment which had him confused. He had no idea how to deal with it, and he was baffled that he accepted it so easily.

When he'd first woke that morning to a very pregnant Chloe, and a very exuberant child, his first impulse had been to scream his head off and run straight back to Belle Reeve.

The only possible explanation he could think of for the sudden change in scenery, was that the entire ordeal was a hallucination brought on by meteor exposure. A very real, lush, wonderful hallucination.

Or he'd been drugged–again.

He'd told himself that regardless of the cause, he'd wake up soon and everything would be back to normal.

But then – as he lay there in stunned silence, bathed sweetly in her loving gaze – all his apprehension had simply disappeared.

Like magic.

That's when he'd decided he might as well enjoy the fantasy world and take advantage of the opportunity to be a normal, average family man, with an adoring child, and a loving wife. The fact that his wife just happened to be Chloe was an added bonus. He figured he could live vicariously through a hallucination, and in doing so, possibly carry the feeling of warmth with him for the rest of his days.

Lex smiled to himself as he remembered Chloe's perplexed gaze earlier that morning. As Chloe had taken him to task, it had quickly become obvious to him that Chloe's resourcefulness and wit hadn't altered in this world, and he'd been pleasantly surprised by the revelation.

He'd been relieved she wasn't prone to catering to his moods, and the fire behind her gaze had made him hotter than he'd ever been before

Of course, at first he'd been rather skeptical of her condition, but it hadn't taken him long to truly appreciate the raging hormones of third trimester pregnancy.

Lex's body tightened at the thought of her ripe, naked body flushed with desire for him. Her reaction to him had stunned him beyond belief, and any thought of not taking advantage of the circumstances had vanished as soon as she'd straddled him earlier that morning.

And he'd been a goner ever since.

Lex sighed, then frowned as he realized how uncharacteristically sappy he'd become after only one day of wedded bliss with Chloe. He'd accepted every aspect of their marriage so easily, he had to wonder how his perspective had become so skewed in this other life.

And why he'd adjusted so quickly.

Of course, he knew the reason. Knew very well that he'd been in love with Chloe for years, watching her from distance, wanting to catch her up and keep her to himself.

He'd always refrained from pursuing her, knowing that any association with him would only bring her problems, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to give in to his desires. To have he just once, and know what it was like to be loved by her.

There had been several occasions where he had been almost certain he could've had her. There had been numerous times just in that lone summer when he'd been her only link to the outside world. The lingering looks, the soft touches, all a silent plea for his attention.

But he'd refused to take advantage of her, knowing it would've been like her choosing him for the simple reason that he was the last man on earth. He didn't want her on those terms. He wanted himself to be a conscious choice on her part.

Lex had never considered himself to be a man of high morals, but he'd remained firm on his decision to not take advantage of Chloe's predicament. Even on the endless summer nights when she'd hug him a little too long, pulling back slightly to stare up into his eyes. If nothing else, he could always say he was noble in regards to Chloe, and his respect for her.

Now, after spending the day enveloped in her love, he had to wonder why he'd wasted so much time feigning gallantry.

He'd spent several moments whilst shopping that afternoon chastising his former nobility.

Had gone over every missed opportunity.

Had even fantasized some, thinking about what might've happened if he'd just taken her the very first time he'd granted her an interview. Imagined how she would've reacted to his touch way back then, bent over his desk, taking what he gave her.

And he'd grown hard at the thought. Regardless of her age.

And so he asked himself, at that very moment, how he'd ever delude himself into believing he could live without the love of Chloe Sullivan.

After getting a taste of her, how would he ever make himself forget.

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Lex's breath caught in his throat as the Jeep skidded, cursing loudly as the vehicle didn't respond as well as the type of car he was used to.

He overcorrected, the front end of the Jeep coming around, inevitably sending the vehicle into a spin. Lex watched the world whirl around him, trees and snow blurred into a smear of blinding darkness illuminated by the flash of headlights.

He saw the tree.

Knew he was going to smash into it.

Frantically tried to bring the car under control.

His lungs burning from lack of air, his heart pounding in his chest, visions of Chloe in his head.

Closed his eyes.

Waited for the light.

Only to be jerked back to reality.

Literally.

Lex looked around, his eyes widening at the tree directly on his left.

He snorted, glaring at the offending tree accusingly. Then resisted his urge to get out of the Jeep and hug the tree for all he was worth.

"Lex!"

Lex jumped, his heart beating in his throat as he glared at Clark. "For Christ's sake, Clark, you scared the shit out of me!"

Clark raised his brows at him sarcastically. "How could I have scared you? I just prevented you from crashing into that tree. Surely you knew I was here?"

Lex huffed indignantly, still not accustomed to knowing the extent of Clark's secret. His other self had known since the day Clark had stood as his best man at his wedding. He'd been able to weasel that information out of Chloe without her being too suspicious, though she'd given him a very strange look when he'd continued to question her on it.

He'd learned that Clark had told him before the ceremony because Chloe had insisted. She'd refused to start their marriage with that kind of secret between them, and Clark had done as she'd asked. It was his gift to her. A last token of his trust for her and her judgment.

At first Lex had been slightly irritated that it had taken an ultimatum from Chloe to get Clark to fully trust him. After all the things that he'd done for the farm boy, it was difficult to accept that it took him that long to have that kind of faith in him.

But it had only taken him a few minutes to get over it, having gone over in his head all the things he'd done to aid in the loss of Clark's trust. He'd reminded himself that he certainly was not innocent in the demise of their friendship, and after that he'd come to terms with everything else. It was as if everything had just shifted into a comfortable contentment.

"That is not the point, Clark." Lex said huffily. "You can't keep sneaking up on people. It's just not polite."

Clark rolled his eyes at him. "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm trying to save your ass." He replied blandly.

"Good." Lex said teasingly. "Now get in and tell me how Chloe's doing."

Clark was around the vehicle and seated before Lex could blink. "She's doing well, but she told me to find you and tell you to hurry up." Clark looked at him pointedly. "Of course, I wouldn't hurry if I were you."

"Why not?" Lex queried, bringing the Jeep back onto the road and heading towards the hospital

"Because she's already threatening your balls. She was cursing and grunting, and she's just not in a really good mood right now." Clark snorted. "I know I was relieved to have an excuse to leave."

"Well, is she okay?" Lex asked, his voice slightly shaky with emotion.

Clark peered at Lex, his eyes glittering humorously as he responded. "Well, I asked her how she was, and I think her response was something along the lines of, 'How the fuck do you think I am?! I'm having a fucking baby!'" Clark chuckled good-naturedly. "Oh yeah, she's fine."

Lex smiled fondly, his chest swelling some as he thought about Chloe having his baby. Since he'd missed the birth of the first one, nerves and excitement battled through him, pushing him forward and holding him back at the same time.

He wanted to get there in time to see the birth of his child, but a small part of him was afraid. Afraid of having to see Chloe in pain. Afraid of something would happen to her or the child. Or both.

Lex took a deep breath, clearing his mind of the negative thoughts swimming in his psyche. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, pressing the gas a little harder, accelerating slightly in the snow.

"Lex." Clark said warningly. "I'm not much for saving people when I'm in the same car as them, so the odds are better if you let me out."

Lex slowed down immediately. "Sorry. I'm just a little anxious."

"That's to be expected." Clark said knowingly. "But it's best to take the extra time to get to her in one piece. God knows if anything happens to you, Chloe will shove a giant piece of kryptonite right down my throat. My life won't be worth shit to her."

Lex snickered softly. "Oh, come on, Clark. Chloe would never turn her back on you."

Clark peered at him skeptically. "Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "She told me I had better bring you to her in one pieve or else it'd be me, her and a kryptonite martini."

"A kryptonite martini?" Lex repeated.

"Yes, that's what she said." Clark replied.

"Wow. That's harsh." Lex murmured, not quite sure what kryptonite was supposed to be. "And how does one make a kryptonite martini?"

Clark glanced at Lex, raising his eyes in puzzlement. "You know, I'm not really sure. I guess someone could make a powder out of the meteor rock and put it in a martini."

Lex's eyes widened slightly, processing the newest revelation as quickly as possible. He'd taken in so much new information today, he felt as if his brain was on overload.

"Well, I don't think she'd actually go through with it." Lex said reassuringly.

Clark snorted. "Yeah, well. I'd rather not test her, so let's just get you there safely."

"I will certainly do my best." Lex replied.

"Thank you. You're too kind."

Lex chuckled at Clark's bland tone, his nerves easing some from the younger man's bantering.

His excitement was overriding his nervousness, and his palms had become sweaty on the steering wheel. He focused his eyes on the road, once again increasing his speed. He was oblivious to everything around him, intent solely on getting to Chloe.

"Lex!" Clark's voice interrupted his pondering, and he turned and looked at him questioningly.

"You're phone's ringing."

Lex fumbled for his phone, finally pulling it from his coat pocket and flipping it open. "Luthor."

"Lex?"

"Chloe?" he said breathlessly, his heart pounding in his chest. "What's the matter? Are you okay? The baby?"

Chloe giggled tiredly. "I'm fine. Tired and sore, but fine."

"Oh thank God" Lex breathed, his grip relaxing on the phone. "And how's little Andrew?"

Chloe snorted. "Sorry, babe, but there's no way in hell we're naming our baby Andrew."

Lex frowned. "What?" he asked in bafflement. "Why not?"

When they'd discussed it earlier she seemed keen on Andrew. Actually, it had been her idea, so he was really puzzled by her sudden change of heart.

Not that he was going to argue with a woman who had just suffered through childbirth. No matter how short the entire ordeal had been for her.

"Well, I think Andrea would be more appropriate, but if you don't mind your little girl getting teased in school, then feel free to name her Andrew." Chloe said teasingly.

"A girl." Lex said dumbly. "It's a girl."

Clark hooted beside him, grinning at him broadly and slapping him on the shoulder as he took out his phone to spread the news.

"Yes, Lex. A girl." Chloe said tearfully. "A beautiful, sweet baby girl."

Lex thought his chest was going to explode with pride. His heart seemed to be beating in his throat, and his eyes burned painfully as the news sunk in.

He had a daughter.

A son.

A son and a daughter.

And Chloe.

He thought he might pass out from the flood of emotion overwhelming him.

"Lex? Are you there?"

"Ye—" Lex cleared his throat, his voice strong yet slightly quivery. "Yes. I'm here, Chloe."

"Are you happy?" Chloe asked quietly.

Lex smiled, hoping his tenderness and love emanated through the phone. "I'm beyond happy, baby. I'm thrilled. Ecstatic even."

Chloe sighed in obvious relief. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby." Lex said softly.

Chloe giggled. "It's okay, Lex. It wasn't pretty. I almost called you, but decided I couldn't push and hold the phone." Chloe rambled, her voice becoming slightly groggy. "I didn't think of speakerphone, though. Damn."

"Well, I still wish I could've been there for you." Lex replied. "Even if only to have you threaten my balls and curse at me."

Chloe huffed indignantly. "He told you!"

"Yeah. Clark seems to have acquired a problem keeping secrets."

Chloe giggled again. "I didn't mean it Lex. Your balls are safe with me."

"Good to know." He replied dryly.

"But tell Clark, he may not be so lucky." Chloe muttered. "I make a killer martini."

Lex chuckled. "I'll tell him." He promised. "You get some rest, and we'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Chloe agreed. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Chloe."

A bright light woke him from a deep sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light, forcing himself to lay there for a few moments, reveling in the remains of warmth surrounding him. He stretched languorously, sighing deeply as a feeling of discontent saturated his senses.

Lex groaned loudly, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow, chasing the last threads of a distant dream.

It had been the same ever since he'd been in the hospital.

Him.

Chloe.

Naked.

Writhing and moaning with pleasure.

And he always woke in the morning with a groan of frustration and a throbbing erection.

Today wasn't going to be any different.

Sighing resignedly, Lex rolled out of bed, frowning down at his pulsing member grumpily as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. He turned the shower on, stepping under the spray before it became warm, his breath hissing out of him as the cold water washed over him.

He was starting to wonder how long he'd be able to handle the rich, erotic dream before he went mad with lust for her. He could only take so many jerk offs in the shower before he completely lost it, and this was just about it for him.

Lex Luthor had finally reached his breaking point.

Lex groaned as the water heated up, streaming down his body, a running rivulet around his engorged cock. He leaned forward, resting his arm against the smooth tiles and letting his head fall forward as he grasped his cock with his free hand.

He squeezed his turgid flesh, closed his eyes, imagined Chloe's hand in place of his.

It never took long.

A few well placed strokes.

A very vivid image of Chloe sucking him off.

Chloe's name whispered on a hot, rush of pleasure.

Afterwards he'd clean up, and go about his daily routine.

Work.

But not today.

Because today was different.

He imagined Chloe.

Her hands and mouth on his cock.

He whispered her name as he came in a hot rush.

But today, when he cleaned himself up, something spoke to him.

Something blatant and untouchable.

Something unavoidable and in need of some serious attention.

His cock – still painfully hard – and demanding he do something about it.

Later that morning Lex stood outside Chloe's dorm room, utterly yet hopefully disgusted with himself.

He wasn't one for giving in to the whims of his cock, but this time, things were different.

This time he had no other choice but to confront the madness or simply go mad with it.

After dreaming about a life with Chloe, he'd been unable to get her out of his mind. He'd always wanted her, always felt a nameless attraction to her, but he'd never given himself the choice of giving into the need. He'd always considered her off limits, and he'd never felt overly compelled to pursue her.

Until now.

Now he was standing outside her door, too chicken shit to even knock on it.

Lex ran his hands over his face, straightened his shoulders, brought a hand up to the door.

Only to have it open before he could knock.

"Lex?"

Lex groaned inwardly, cringing as Lana spoke his name, her voice breathless and assuming.

"Lana." He replied blandly. "How are you?"

Lana stared at him owlishly. "I'm okay, Lex. Did you want me for something?"

"No!" Lex said forcefully. "I mean – no, I'm not here to see you. Is Chloe in?"

Lana blinked at him stupidly, her face falling into a mask of confusion. "Oh." She said unbelievingly. "Yes. She's here."

Lex raised a brow at her as she just stood there, not moving out of the way. "Can I talk to her?"

Lana blinked at him again, then her eyes widened foolishly. "Oh, yes. Come in." she said, moving to the side, so he could enter the room.

He saw Chloe immediately. She was reclining on her bed, intent on the book in front of her. She didn't even seem to notice they'd entered the room.

"Chloe." Lana said moodily. "Lex is here to see you."

"I didn't do it." Chloe responded without pause, not raising her eyes to look at him.

Lex frowned slightly. "You didn't do what?"

"Whatever it is you think I did – I didn't do it." She said, her eyes still intent on the book in front of her.

Lex chuckled appreciatively. "I'm not here to accuse you of anything."

Chloe took her eyes off her book and narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Then what do you want?" she asked flatly.

Lex could feel her gaze boring a hole into him, saw the questions in her eyes, watched her brain running nonstop as she tried to jump a step ahead of him.

He also was aware of Lana staring at him accusingly. "I needed to ask you something, but if now's not a good time, I can come back later."

Chloe raised a brow at him suspiciously, scanning him from head to toe before smiling at him wickedly.

Her eyes fell on Lana, her head tilting knowingly. "Lana, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Lana started, her eyes darting around nervously. "Oh yeah. I'm supposed to meet Clark."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well, don't you think you should be going then?"

Lana frowned, her brow furrowing pettily as she muttered her agreement. She aimed a glare at Lex on her way by him, slamming the door slightly as she took her leave.

Then the lock clicked into place.

Chloe snorted. "Looks like you pissed off her royal highness." She said sarcastically. "I hope you're prepared for an inquisition the next time you see her."

Lex rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'm sure I can handle any kind of inquisition Ms. Lang can put forth."

Chloe laughed, her eyes twinkling playfully as she watched him. "I would certainly hope so."

"If the day ever comes when Lana Lang is my undoing, I'll hope for a quick and painless end." He deadpanned.

Chloe laughed again. "Now what can I do you for, Lex," she asked. "And if you've come to discuss my roommate, don't bother. I get enough of that from Clark."

Lex remained silent, watching her fidget with her book as she waited for him to answer. The small movement of her fingers playing with the pages was the only sign she was nervous at all, and Lex pondered the reason for her nervousness.

He didn't believe she was afraid of him, she was far too daring to be intimidated by his kind of tactics.

And surely he'd know if she even had any kind of longing for him.

Right?

Lex looked her over, scanning down her body, taking note of her slight breathlessness, her peaked nipples, her legs pressed together tightly. He felt his body tighten in reaction, her obvious signs of arousal wreaking havoc with his senses.

He had half a mind to look at the title of the book she'd been reading -- in the off chance it was something erotic.

"Lex?" Chloe said tentatively. "Did you want something?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want?" she urged wryly.

"You." The word was out before he even realized it, and he cringed inwardly, wanting to sink into the floor at the humiliation of his impromptu confession. He was horrified by his uncouth response, furious with himself for not handling the situation better.

Lex Luthor. The powerfully ruthless business man most men feared had just opened himself up for a serious heart lashing.

Chloe blinked at him, shock and confusion evident on her face. "Excuse me?"

Lex opened his mouth to recant, but nothing came out, and he just stood there with his mouth hanging open stupidly. He felt the heat rising in his face, wished again he could just disappear.

Chloe dropped her book on the bed beside her, scooting to the edge of the bed and placing her feet on the floor. She leaned towards him, frowning in concentration as she stared at him. "Do you need something researched?"

Lex closed his eyes, laughing inwardly at the out she was unknowingly offering him.

Briefly considered taking it.

Then saw her behind his eyes, smiling and ripe with his child.

His body tightened at the image, a throbbing reminder of his reason for being there.

"Lex…"

She was now directly in front of him, having taken advantage of his closed eyes by moving across the room. Her breath fanned over him delicately, and he could feel the energy radiating off of her.

He was a goner. Plain and simple.

"Lex," she said again, her breath hot on his face. "Look at me."

Lex sighed wearily and opened his eyes.

She was staring up at him, her luminous eyes filled with questions.

And mirth.

She was obviously trying not to laugh at him.

And failing miserably.

Chloe giggled, her hands coming up to cup his face lightly. "Lex Luthor, are you – blushing?"

Lex scowled at her, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough without her rubbing it in.

"I'm sorry, Lex, but I didn't think you were capable of such a thing." She said teasingly.

"It's really not funny, Chloe." He said, his scowl deepening as she giggled even harder.

Chloe sobered and let her hands fall from his face. "From your reaction, I'd wager it's safe to assume you don't want me for research."

"No. Not research." Lex answered calmly.

"What then?"

"I had this dream –" he began hesitantly, unsure of how to explain it to her.

"No," Chloe shook her head, interrupting his explanation, her hands suddenly gripping him by the lapels of his jacket. "I don't want to hear about dreams, Lex. I have no use for dreams or fantasies. I'm more of a reality kind of girl. What do you want? Right here, at this very moment. Just tell me."

"You." Lex answered breathlessly.

Chloe eyed him warily, her hands tightening on his jacket as she replied. "Show me."

Lex felt as if his heart stopped in his chest. His breath froze in his lungs.

He stared at her, unable to blink or move, her words swimming in his head, echoing dizzyingly. At this point in the game he never thought she'd actually be receptive to his advances, so now he was at a loss of what to do.

He certainly knew what he wanted to do, but he was stuck in an internal battle over what he wanted to do and what he thought she wanted him to do.

And time was not on his side.

"That's what I thought." Chloe replied dryly. "Pity."

She released his coat and turned around.

Took a step away from him.

Two.

Three.

Then Lex blinked, a feral growl rumbling in his chest, pushing him forward, forcing him into action.

He stalked after her, catching her in less than two strides.

Whirled her part-way around, cupping the back of her head in his hand and slanting his mouth over hers. He ravaged her lips with his, silently begging for entrance, his teeth and tongue plundering for all he was worth.

She opened for him immediately, her upper body twisted around, her shoulder pushing into his sternum forcefully, her neck craned, her back arching dramatically as she urged him closer.

She moaned softly in the back of her throat, and Lex drank it in, his tongue plundering her mouth eagerly.

He pulled away slightly, already panting, white hot desire pulsing though his body. "Chloe," he breathed against her lips.

"Wow," Chloe panted, turning her body towards his fully and brushing her lips against his delicately. "Where'd that come from?"

Lex chuckled, his grip on the back of her head loosening, his fingers combing through her hair gently and massaging her scalp. "It's always been there."

"Really?" Chloe asked, skepticism burning in her voice. "I must have missed it then."

"It's always been there, Chloe." He said thickly. "This is the first time I've accepted that it's not going to go away. The first time I've allowed myself to act on it."

Chloe was silent for a while, and Lex focused on the sound of her breathing, the heat of her body leaning into his, her tantalizing scent wafting through his senses.

He was drunk of her, deliriously, irrevocably drunk.

"This is the first time you've allowed yourself to act on your attraction to me?" Chloe parroted – confusion and uncertainty evident in her voice, her eyes wide with concern. "Why would you deny yourself something like that?"

"Because I'm wrong for you."

"Wrong for me?" Chloe responded angrily, her hands gripping his jacket tightly, pulling him closer to her. "How could being wanted with this much passion be wrong for me?"

"I feared that your being associated with me would just bring you pain." Lex replied softly, his hands stroking down her back, gently caressing her curves through her clothes. "I didn't want that for you."

Chloe looked up at him blandly. "That's dumb," she said dryly. "You have no right to make those types of decisions for me, and I resent the fact you took it upon yourself to make that kind of choice for me."

Lex blinked at her, slightly taken aback by her statement.

And greatly relieved that she hadn't laughed at him.

"And now, Lex," she said hesitantly. "What do you want from me?"

"Anything and everything you'll allow me." He answered honestly.

"So what," she asked sarcastically. "You want to date me now? You want to fuck me? You want to love, honor and cherish me?"

"I don't know."

Chloe snorted. "You showed up in my room and you don't know?" she asked incredulously. "How the fuck can you not know?"

Lex sighed, rubbing her back gently then rubbing her shoulders and easing her closer to him. "I know I want you in every sense of the word, but I don't know if I'm to the point of wanting to get married again." He paused, his brow furrowing in deliberation. "At the very least we should get the first date out of the way before we elope."

Chloe giggled, her shoulders shaking slightly under his hands. "Yes, because a first date is all it takes to know your soul mate."

"In that I don't need a first date." He answered softly. "I don't want to waste anymore time wondering what I'm missing."

Chloe's head shot up, her eyes searching his intently. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes becoming ironically dreamy.

But reality still had control of her senses.

Because she raised her brows at him. Said to him playfully. "Personally, I think a test run is required before that kind of determination can be made."

Lex's cock jumped to attention, half mast immediately becoming a full-fledged erection at the thought of having a test run. "Really?" he asked breathlessly, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

Chloe didn't answer with words, instead letting her eyes speak for her. She stepped back from him, her hands once again gripping his jacket, pulling him with her.

Lex let her lead him across the room, his heart pounding in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. He helped her remove his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he followed her.

She stopped beside her bed and sat down, pulling him to stand between her legs. She reached up, quickly unbuttoning his deep maroon dress and pushing it off his shoulders.

He removed his cuff links, heard them clink to the floor, quickly followed by his shirt, her hands stroking over his chest deliciously.

Chloe gazed up at him, licking her lips hungrily as she reached around him, squeezing his ass in her hands.

She took the supple leather of his belt in her teeth, pulling it loose and yanking it open.

Lex's cock pulsed in his pants and then twitched as she pulled the zipper down with her teeth, nuzzling the fabric to side with her mouth and nose. She leaned back slightly, her hot gaze intent on his face as she pushed his pants down, letting the expensive fabric pool around his feet.

As he toed his shoes off, he wondered briefly why he didn't feel vulnerable or uncomfortable by being completely nude before her. He felt powerful, the hot, appreciative look in her eyes making him feel more wanted than he ever had before.

She grinned at him wickedly, her hand coming up to grasp the base of his cock firmly, her grin widening at his quick intake of breath. She stroked along his hard length, twirling her fingers over the head slowly, her other hand coming up and cupping his balls firmly.

Lex grunted, his eyes drifting shut as she worked him over, a guttural groan reverberating through him when he felt her hot, wet tongue run the length of him.

He fisted his hands at his sides, ignoring his urge to thread his fingers through her hair and thrust into the hot depths of her mouth.

He watched intently as she wrapped her lips around him, his hard cock disappearing into her mouth inch by agonizing inch. Then she slid off of him, her agile tongue flickering along the underside of his cock, only to swirl along the head strongly.

She slid forward again, taking him into her mouth, her tongue sweeping along his sensitive flesh, her cheeks hollowed with determination until the head of his cock came into contact with the back of her throat.

Then she hummed with delight, swallowed repeatedly.

And Lex jumped back up. Pulling is cock from her mouth, unable to take the sweet torture any longer.

He had more important things to worry about.

Her and her pleasure. Wanted to make sure it was as good for her as it was for him.

She gazed up at him questioningly, her lips glistening at his tauntingly.

His heart clenched in his chest, tenderness welled up inside him, threatened to overtake him, so familiarly foreign, he immediately thought about his dream. How wonderful she made him feel.

He leaned over her, cupping her face between his palms and capturing her lips with his. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping along her teeth, her tongue, the roof of her mouth, and she returned his kiss with equal fervor, pulling him closer as she leaned back on the bed.

He went willingly, blanketing her body with his, hissing sharply as his hard, wet cock connected with her soft curves.

"Lex," Chloe murmured huskily. "Please. I need you."

He tore his mouth from hers, panting heavily, his voice thick with lust as he spoke. "Do you have a condom?"

She blinked at him, shaking her head a little as to clear her lust-filled brain. "Yeah, in the top drawer of my desk."

Lex nodded, moving off of her and walking to the desk, his stiff cock jutting out from his body, bobbing heavily.

He rummaged around until he located the condoms, grabbed the box from the drawer then turned towards her, losing his breath at the sight of her sprawled before him completely nude.

He was in awe of her, as excited as he was disappointed he'd missed his chance to unwrap her.

Smirking lasciviously, he stalked towards her, his cock pulsing insistently at the sight of her.

He tossed the box on the bed, grabbing her legs and swooping down on top of her. He nuzzled her sopping arousal with his nose then spread her open and licked a line the length of her slit, teasing her clit skillfully before pulling away to position himself more adequately.

She groaned softly, her body tensing beneath him, and he stroked his hands along the soft skin of her inner thighs to her knees, forcing her legs open even wider.

He bent forward again and lapped at her core, pushing his tongue inside her as he chafed his nose against her clit, allowing her hips to undulate, picking up her rhythm and using it to his advantage.

She moaned loudly, her hands coming down to grip his head firmly, pulling his face closer to her heat. She rubbed against him shamelessly, chanting his name, her soft moans of pleasure urging him on.

Lex closed his eyes, growling deep in his throat as her scent enveloped him, the musky smell of her arousal causing his cock to throb painfully.

He felt her nails digging into the sensitive skin on his head, heard her mews of pleasure, tasted the heady proof of her arousal.

And he was gone. Ravenous. Rapt by his need to be inside her.

He pulled back, felt her nails scratch against his scalp as he pulled his head from her grasp, rearing back and scrambling for the box of condoms.

His hands shook slightly as he took a condom from the box and tore the packet open. He eyed her hungrily, his gaze raking over her body.

He took a deep breath, licked his lips eagerly, groaning at the taste of her on his tongue.

She smiled at him, reached up and took the condom from him, quickly rolling it on his hardness and urging him forward.

She sprawled beneath him, opening herself to him completely, her hands gripping his biceps, her entire body trembling in anticipation.

Lex reached for her, pushing a finger into her tight channel, sighing in relief at the wetness he found there.

Relieved beyond belief she was ready for him.

That she was as far gone as he.

"Are you sure about this, Chloe?" he asked urgently, needing to know she really wanted this, really wanted him so intimately.

Chloe gazed up at him hotly, her eyes blazing with lust. "Fuck, yes." She muttered heatedly. "Now get going."

Lex grunted in approval then moved forward on his knees, pulling her closer to him and draping her legs over his thighs.

He lined his cock up with her sopping entrance, nudging her swollen flesh with the head of his cock, reveling in the sound of her insistent groan of frustration as he failed to fully penetrate her.

She rocked towards him, pumping her hips up and taking the tip of his erection inside her, and he locked his gaze with hers as he sunk fully into her.

She sighed beneath him, taking him into her body, her hands settling on the muscle of this thighs as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

He remained frozen inside her for a few long moments. Too overwhelmed with sensation to move. His gaze still locked hotly with hers.

Pleasure radiated through him, originating where they were joined and rolling outward, upward, each quiver of her intimate flesh setting off tremors of longing inside him.

He remained still, memorizing the feel of being a part of her, until she squirmed against him, the motion causing his length to sink into her even further.

He groaned loudly and instinctively pulled his cock from her depths.

He sunk back into her in one long, smooth thrust, pulses of sensation emanating from the feel of his substance sheathed inside her.

Chloe mewed in appreciation, rocking her hips, pumping up to meet his thrust as best she could.

She shuddered beneath him, around him, her fingers digging into his thighs, her nails scoring him, the stinging pain causing his cock to throb even more.

He leaned forward, stroking his hands up her body to cup her full breasts, tweaking her peaked nipples several times before grasping her by her hips once more and pulling her up against his pumping pelvis.

He moved inside her fluidly, long measured thrusts, unhurried and determined, driving her purposefully towards her imminent release.

He pushed himself, somewhat amazed he'd managed to remain in control up to this point, but knowing his control was not limitless, and the excited sounds of pleasure Chloe emitted with each inward thrust was quickly unraveling his restraint.

So he released her hips, hooking his arms underneath her legs and pulling her up, opening her to him even more.

His concentration decreased, his thrusts becoming more powerful, faster, deeper.

Fixed on his cock hitting her in just the right spot.

Intent on bringing her the most pleasure possible.

Chloe shrieked loudly, her eyes widening as he pounded into her, her heels digging into his sides desperately as she tried to pump her hips recklessly. Her face contorted with pleasure, her body writhing, breasts jiggling erotically, and Lex squeezed his eyes shut against the image, feeling his control slip another notch.

He felt her trying to squeeze her hand between their bodies, and he opened his eyes and adjusted his position, sitting back on his haunches and letting her feet rest on the bed by his thighs, effectively allowing her fingers room to rub her clit firmly.

"Yes," she moaned, pumping her hips up, using her newfound footing to thrash against him, her fingers working over her clit frantically. "More. Lex. More. Lex."

His gaze focused on her fingers on her clit, his body tensing from the lush friction of her rocking up to meet him.

Watched his glistening cock disappearing into her core, over and over again as he gave her what she demanded, took what she gave.

His eyes rolled up in his head, and he grunt with effort as he felt her wet channel quiver around him, her internal muscles tightening around his cock ruthlessly, locking him inside her body.

She convulsed beneath him, her body arched like a bow, spasms of intense pleasure radiating through her as shattered around him.

Lex shouted as she convulsed beneath him, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock, milking him relentlessly. He tried to hold back, tried forcing himself to retain some of his control, but then he heard his name on her lips.

"Come, Lex." Chloe moaned. "Come inside me."

He roared at her words, his cock contracting sharply, white hot pleasure washing over him as his control snapped and he came inside her, pulsing and throbbing, his hips still moving against her, riding out her orgasm with his own.

Eyes locked, they stared at each, intense and hopeful, until Lex eased his body down, burying his face in the fragrant escape of her hair, each left to revel in the panting breath of the other.

Lex wasn't sure how long they lay there, how long it took for them to catch their respective breaths, but he knew he'd never felt anything like it before in his life.

At least not in this life.

Sighing contently Lex heaved himself off of her, reaching down to secure the condom as he pulled his softening cock from her depths.

She moaned softly, stretching her arms over her head languorously as he moved away from her to take care of the condom.

She was in the same position when he returned, and he grinned foolishly at the look of utter satisfaction on her face.

He lay down beside her, gathering her against him and wrapping his arms around her protectively, pulling the blanket up over them securely. "So, what's the verdict?"

Chloe giggled happily. "Regarding what?" she asked mischievously.

"The test run, of course." Lex explained patiently, stroking his hand over her hip lazily.

Chloe giggled again. "I suppose you're a keeper," Chloe teased. "As long as you're sure you can perform this way all the time, without fail."

Lex chuckled fondly, relieved she was still open to his advances, and she still had her ingenious sense of irony. "If you'll allow me the honor of trying," he replied good-naturedly. "I will certainly do my best."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, content with the opportunity to earn what he desired, instead of just trying to take it as was his norm.

Smirking arrogantly, he puffed his chest out, rolling away from her slightly and looking down into her face. "Chloe," he said glibly. "Will you marry me?"

Chloe quirked a brow at him dryly, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she gazed up at him. "I dunno," she murmured. "What's in it for me?"

Lex laughed. "Whatever your heart desires, my dear."

"Do I get to accost you when I'm mad at you?" she asked seriously.

"Sure." Lex replied good-naturedly.

"Do I get my own fleet of cars, and choice of designer clothes, and vacation houses around the world?"

"Sure."

Chloe squinted in concentration, obviously trying to think of a more difficult demand. "Can we play mean tricks on Lana?"

"Most definitely," Lex answered, his lips curving slightly as he tried not to smile. "As long as I don't have to touch her in doing so."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yes, there definitely should be no touching involved. Ew."

She lay quiet for a long time, her eyes thoughtful and tender as she watched him.

But soon her eyes began to droop, her body becoming increasingly relaxed against his.

"Well?" he prodded, jostling her slightly to get her attention.

Her eyes opened, and she slowly raised her hand towards him, her eyes once again intent on his.

Lex closed his eyes briefly, relishing the feel of her soft touch on his face, wanting to memorize the moment and hold it in his heart forever.

When he looked down at her again, she was gazing up at him sleepily. "One step at a time, Lex," she said drowsily. "One step at a time."

Her fingers slid down his cheek, coming to rest gently on his chest as her eyes drifted shut again.

Lex smiled foolishly, a flood of warmth saturating his body, something poignant and untouchable in the air around him.

Something he recognized immediately.

Gave credit where credit was due.

A fleeting remembrance of a dream.

And a sweet acceptance of his future.

The. End.


End file.
